Azuki-Hakari
Azuki-Hakari (小豆はかり, azuki bean weigher) is a yōkai and a friend of Azuki-Arai. He appears prominently in NonNonBa. Appearance Abilities History Manga Third Anime Fourth Anime Fifth Anime Episode 83: He appears in episode #83, Burn! Azuki Union, along with Azuki-Arai and Azuki-Babaa. Sixth Anime Azuki-Hakari is among the crowd of yōkai gathered around the GeGeGe House, trying to drive Agnès out of the forest. He listens as Medama-Oyaji warns that if they drive her out then the tragedy Malay yōkai will repeat somewhere else. Soon followed by Kitarō as he explains how grave the consequences are if Japan becomes a part of Backbeard's empire. Causing the crowd to look at one another, until their attention is drawn to Kitarō as he stands on his resolve to fight.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 35 Other Media NonNonBa Azuki-Hakari is first mentioned in NonNonBa when Shigeru describes the yōkai and his behavior to his younger brother Tamotsu. Shigeru had decided to draw a manga based on their encounter with the fugitive, but wanted to use a different yōkai then Nurunuru-Bōzu. Azuki-Hakari later appears before Shigeru with a strike of lightning while he is drawing one night, scolding the child for drawing him incorrectly. He agrees to reveal his form to Shigeru (which he claims to be able to change at will) and show him how he throws beans. He answers many questions for Shigeru as well, explaining that he does not know why he throws beans or scares people, only that it is his "role to play". He takes his leave with the next lightning bolt, telling an unsatisfied Shigeru that staying longer wouldn't necessarily give him a deeper understanding.NonNonBa, pgs. 138-142, Drawn & Quarterly edition He later appears again as Shigeru worries about Chigusa's health. He asks Azuki-Hakari if he can convince the Shinigami to leave her be, a task Azuki-Hakari says is impossible due to the girl's fate. Shigeru asks why yōkai do bad things to humans, but Azuki-Hakari in turn points out that humans are always sealing them away and only thinking that the world revolves around them.NonNonBa, pgs. 161-163, Drawn & Quarterly edition Shigeru next sees Azuki-Hakari in his dream where he and Chigusa travel to the 100,000th World. There he is moonlighting as a ticket taker at the entrance to the 10,000th World.NonNonBa, pgs. 184-186, Drawn & Quarterly edition His next interaction with Shigeru is during the boy's feud with Kappa and the Boy Army. He mocks Shigeru for his decision to stay away from his friends and warns him once again that everything in life has it's own fate.NonNonBa, pgs. 267-268, Drawn & Quarterly edition He later appears along with Abura-Sumashi and Azuki-Arai to sing and dance for Shigeru and Miwa when they come across Yōkai Theater.NonNonBa, pgs. 323-325, Drawn & Quarterly edition Azuki-Hakari appears one last time before Shigeru as he thinks about his upcoming fight with Kappa. When Shigeru asks him for advice, Azuki-Hakari says to merely not fight and instead makes his enemies his friends.NonNonBa, pgs. 343-344, Drawn & Quarterly edition Abilities Legend Trivia *In NonNonBa, Azuki-Hakari claims that a yōkai's clothes are a part of their bodies.NonNonBa, pg. 268, Drawn & Quarterly edition He also says that he went to school with Shinigami.NonNonBa, pg. 162, Drawn & Quarterly edition References Navigation pt-br:Azuki-Hakari Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai